Life
by CheezuKe-KiXD
Summary: its been 7 years after the war.Aang gets so pissed cause Katara broke his heart so Aang takes all his anger On Toph and got Toph pregnant. Taang.CANCELED! BECAUSE I LOST MY DOCUMENTS ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS BUT YOU CAN SEE THE REST OF THE STORY ON DA
1. Chapter 1

LIFE

Chapter 1- struggle

It's been 7 years after the war. Suki and sokka were married, katara ran off with zuko. Aang was desperate because katara broke his heart 2 years ago. And as for me well I have a 1 year old child and guess whos the dad. Aang. He used me just to get over katara. He used my body for his selfish reasons. No one knew what happened that night but me and aang

2 years ago

"Aang please stop! You're not like this" I pleaded as he pinned me to his bed

"NO! I'm not letting you leave me like katara did"

"You're using me! Please stop" I screamed

He covered my mouth with his hand, "go along with me and if you don't ill hurt you" he whispered to me

I nodded. I didn't want to get hurt even though I was the greatest earth bender in the world I was weak against aang that night

"Take of your clothes for me" he said

"What!"

"I SAID DO IT!" he screamed at me

I began to cry in fear. I was helpless. I striped down my clothes still crying. I couldn't believe what was happening to me. I never knew this would happen. Epically with aang.

I was exposed. "Now what" I asked him quietly

"Get on the bed" he told me

I walked slowly and laid on the bed, naked. He locked the door shut and stripped down his clothes.

He got on top of me. And whispered into my ear, "You can't tell no one about this you hear me"

I nodded then said, "Please aang don't hurt me"

"I won't if you cooperate" he said then started to kissing my neck. He them moved down to my breast. I moaned a little. I try to think about the good times with aang to get over with this pain. I loved aang I really did but I hated him for what he was doing to me.

He turned me the other way showing my back

"What...what are you doing" I asked him

"You'll see" he said as he stuck his member into my entrance.

I cried even more while he was doing that to me. I was only 17 years old and so was he.

I screamed. Then he quickly took out his member flipped me over and covered my mouth again

"What did I say" he said to me

He took his hand off my mouth the I said, "I'm sorry it was an accident, I was just in pain from what you did"

"Don't let it happen again" he said then kissed my lips. He tried to stick his tongue into my mouth but I didn't let him. He tried harder until he made it. He became stronger than me. I had to go along with it.

Then there was a knock on the door. I was so happy someone herds me.

"Aang" said a voice from the other side of the door. It was sokka, "they want you in the meeting room to talk about what they want to do about the earth kingdom. They want to speak to you now"

"Give me a few minutes" he screamed

"Okay" he said. I heard him walk way

"Now listen to me I'm going to let you go now but you can't tell anyone about this"

"Okay" I said. He got off of me and put on his clothes quick. I grabbed my clothes and also got dressed.

Aang unlocked the door after we were both dress then he told me "don't tell anyone about this"

"Okay I won't" I said. He kissed me then walked out the door. I followed him out the door. Sokka saved my life .as I walked out the room I saw suki walking down the hallway of the fire nation palace.

"Hey toph" she said as she walked up to me

"Hey" I said.

"What's wrong?"

I looked behind suki were I saw aang looking at me while walking. I felt aangs vibrations. He gave me a glare. I knew what it ment

"Um... nothing I'm tired I'm going to bed" I said and aang was out of site

"Toph why were you in aangs room?" she asked. I couldn't think of an excuse

"Um…. I was talking to him about……about a dream I had" I laid 'lamest excuse ever' I thought

"Okay… I'll see you later" she said walking away

'That was close' I thought and began to walk to my room

When I got to my room I decided to take a hot shower to make me forget about what happened.

I stripped down my clothes and got into the tub filled with hot water. I took off my headband and let my hair flow down. When I got in the tub, I ducked my head under water. I closed my eyes trying to get things out of my head the pain away from me I loved aang but what he did to me was wrong. Way wrong.

One week later

The gang was going our separate ways, sokka and suki went to kyoshi, katara stood with zuko, aang went back to the southern air temple and I went back to omashu were I lived after the war ended. I sailed with suki and sokka cause kyoshi and omashu weren't too far from each other. While sailing I didn't feel well I don't get sea sick but I knew why I wasn't feeling well. I was pregnant. By aang.


	2. Chapter 2

LIFE

Chapter 2- he has to know

The gang wanted to reunite again. I didn't want to see aang again but I had to tell him he has a child.2 years without seeing aang I wonder what he would say when he find out about tom-tom. I bet he would be mad but happy when he finds out he's not the only air bender in the world anymore.

"Toph come on" suki called out from the boat

"Coming" I said as I got into the boat with my son. This year were meeting in the southern air temple.

"Hey tom-tom you look so cute" suki said as she played with his hair

Tom-tom smiled and hugged suki

"aw " she said as she picked him up

"That's my little boy" I said then kissed him in the nose.

He giggled "I love you mommy" he said

"I love you to sweetie" I said

"So toph whos his daddy" she said to me. I didn't know what to say. I didn't wanna tell her he's aangs child

"Um... I rather not tell you now" I told her

"Okay" she said as she handed tom-tom to me

"So how long is the ride?" I asked her

"It's only an hour or 2"

"Okay well I'm gonna go below deck" I said

"Okay" she said as she walked over to sokka

I walked below deck thinking about what might happen

'Damn what am I gonna do' I thought. I only had like an hour to think

"Mommy why do you look sad" tom-tom said snuggling into toph

"I'm not sad baby I'm happy"

"Okay mommy" he said then kissed me on the check

"Are you tired?" I asked him. He nodded

"Okay the how about you take a nap"

"Okay" he said. I got into my room of the ship and laid tom-tom on the bed. I gave him his favorite blanket and gave him a kiss on the nose

"I love you mommy" he said then drifted off to sleep

Every time he said I love you made me think of what aang said to me that night. I got scared every time he said that

I sat on the bed next to tom-tom and began to cry. I didn't want to see aang I really didn't. I was scared. And after what happened I've been scared I became the greatest earth bender in the world to the scared blind girl in the world.

I heard a knock on the door. It was sokka

"Toph are you okay?"

"Yeah" I lied

"Well we'll be in the southern air temple in like 30 minutes okay?"

"Okay" I said. I felt him walk away.

'I can't do this I'm to scared' I thought to myself

"Mommy" tom-tom said waking up from his nap

"Yes sweetie"

"I had a bad dream" he said

"Doesn't worry I'm here nothing can hurt you. I have bad dreams too" I told him. The only thing is my dreams are what really happened to me

About 25 minutes passed and sokka walked up to my door

"Toph were here" he said

"Okay we're coming" I said as I carried my son sleeping son out the door.

It took us awhile to reach the southern air temple. I grew more scared every time u took a step towards the temple. We finally made it. Tom-tom was still sleeping in my arms. I felt aangs vibrations looking towards me. I was scared. He began walking up to us

"Hey aang Hows it going" said sokka

"Okay" he said. I knew he was lying

"Hey aang" suki said hugging him then let go of the hug

"Hey... toph" he said nervous

"Hey" I said in a low voice

"Come on let me show you to your rooms" he said as he led us to into the temple

"So were is katara and zuko" suki asked

"Oh they said their coming tomorrow" said aang

"So suki and sokka this is your room" he said as he opened the door

"Okay" they said as they stepped into the room

"Come on toph let me show your room" aang told me. I nodded and walked beside him

"So... whos this little guy" he asked me

"Well aang this is tom-tom your son"

I felt him glare at me. I was scared.

"Toph this can't be"

"It can you got me pregnant that night 2 years ago"

"Toph……. I'm so...so sorry I really am I never knew this would happen"

"Me either"

"I didn't think that night I'm sorry I could have hurt you"

"You did hurt me, you hurt my feelings, and you used me" I began to cry

"Toph I'm sorry"

"I didn't know what I was doing I used you for my selfish reasons"

"I knew what you were going through I do love you aang but that night made me scared these past year and I hated you for that"

"But look what happened I have a son that I didn't knew until now"

"I didn't wanna tell you, I didn't want to see you but you had know"

"I'm sorry" he said again. Every time he said sorry to me he didn't lie.

"I forgive you" I said

"What how would you forgive me for what I did to you"

"I forgive you because you gave me the best thing ever which was our son"

I felt him look at tom-tom who was still sleeping "may I" he asked me

"Sure" I said as I handed tom-tom to him

Tom-tom woke up from his nap and yawned. The he began to look at aang

"Mommy" he said and turned to me "who is this"

"This is your daddy sweetie"

"Hey" aang said to him

Tom-tom looked at aang again. Then he hugged him

"Daddy"

"So what is he an earth bender?"

"No aang. You're not the only air bender anymore"

He looked at me. He couldn't believe it

"You're lying to me"

"No I'm not he is an air bender"

"How you know"

"Cause 3 months ago he got a cold and he sneezed a lot and flew up about 5 feet into the air"

"Oh" that was all he could say

"Aang I'm sorry for not telling you about him I... I was"

"Scared?" he cut me off

"Yes aang I was scared I was scared of you I was scared that you would hurt me hurt our child"

"I wouldn't do that cause when I left you guys I knew I did something wrong" he said "I didn't mean anything I did I just couldn't help myself get over of katara"

"I know aang and I want you to help me take care of tom-tom"

He handed me tom-tom then took a step back "I can't toph"

"Why not aang you did this" I screamed at him

"I can't because I can't be a good father!" he screamed back

"Why not! You could save the world but you can't take care of your own son!?!"

"I didn't even know I had a son cause of you!"

"Cause of me! You did this to me! You have to take responsibility to!"

"If you would have told me sooner maybe I could!"

"I couldn't tell you! You made me feel fear, pain every hurtful feeling in the damn book!"

"Well I wasn't myself that night!"

"You could have made the right choice but no you had to do it"

"I couldn't control myself is there is anyone to blame is katara for making me feel that way!"

"Oh now you put katara in this well so what she didn't love you boo freaking who I don't care it wasn't my fault it wasn't her fault it was your fault! The way you acted it was so immature! You acted like a 2 year old and you were too young for her!"

Aang stood quiet. He knew I was right.

"Your right, It is all my fault" he said in a low voice

Tom-tom began to cry.

"Shh don't cry tom-tom mommy and daddy just got mad that's all" I said kissing him on his nose

"Toph?"

"What?"

"I... love you I do but I know you don't love me back" he said as he fell on his knees with his hands on his face

"Aang I love you too but after what you did to me I don't know if I can"

"I know, I know" he said

I put tom-tom down and knelt down across from. I took his hands away from his face. He looked at me

"Aang… I just can't I'm sorry but I don't know what will happen" I told him

Then he kissed me. I didn't know what to last time he kissed me I was scared but after this kiss me forgot everything.

"I love you toph please I don't wanna lose you" then he just brong back the memories

'I don't wanna lose you like I lost katara' kept going thru my mind the night he told me that

"No I can't"

"Why not?"

"Cause you said that to me that night you didn't wanna lose me like you lost katara"

"That was two years ago"

"Yeah but it still happened" I said about to get off the floor until he grabbed both my wrist. I was scared again. I felt the same grip that I felt when he pinned me on the bed

"Let go of me aang" I said really pissed

"No I'm not losing you"

"Let go of me!" I pleaded

He put his hand over my mouth. I thought this was going to happen all over again but this time in front of my own son

"Don't scream" he said. I felt him give me a glare but then grew sad. Then he took his hand off my mouth and let go of my wrist

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking"

I didn't say anything I just took tom-tom and ran to the nearest room and locked it and I left aang alone in the hall way. I felt him hit the ground hard and was crying. I can't believe it almost happened again


End file.
